


I'm In Charge Now

by 2Gether, MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And also Rey somewhere but she's not involved in the do, Dom!Poe, Dom/sub Undertones, Got a bit of the Pavlov Theory going on here, Interruption of blowjob, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Climax, Oral, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!Finn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Gether/pseuds/2Gether, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was done. So incredibly, utterly done. He obeyed the First Order his entire life and now he kept giving into what Poe told him to. It always felt so good, but also so incredibly bad. Answering Poe’s demands without thinking twice about it, just because it was so engrained in his mind to obey. The First Order sure did a good job brainwashing him like that, but right now Finn was done.</p><p>As soon as Poe was close enough Finn grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him against the wall. Caught by surprise, Poe grabbed Finn’s hands, but Finn didn’t let go. “Finn, what the-“<br/>“Quiet,” Finn growled, their eyes still locked. “I’m in charge now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Charge Now

**Author's Note:**

> Had such a blast writing this piece with my best friend!! Also my first piece on AO3, so whoop whoop! Will hopefully be posting some more in the future! :)

Finn was done. So incredibly, utterly done. He obeyed the First Order his entire life and now he kept giving into what Poe told him to. It always felt so good, but also so incredibly bad. Answering Poe’s demands without thinking twice about it, just because it was so engrained in his mind to obey. The First Order sure did a good job brainwashing him like that, but right now Finn was done. He had a mind of his own, no one should tell him what to do. Not the First Order, not Poe. Finn didn’t know how he got so worked up about it so quickly. All he was doing was some weapon maintenance. That was usually the time where his mind would wonder and he could let his muscle memory do the work. It had been two weeks since the last time the two of them shared a bed, but the sly looks with his smirks and expressive eyebrows… The possessive and inconspicuous touches… During briefings Poe would be standing at his side with his arms crossed, pressing his shoulder into Finn’s and softly moving his index finger in circles on Finn’s upper arm. Whenever Poe walked past Finn he would always let his hand slide over one of Finn’s body parts, whether it was his back or his arms. Poe acted like Finn was a toy. A puppet. Just like the First Order thought of him. Nothing more than a torso with legs and arms that would do as they please. Finn noticed he had started scrubbing the blaster in his hands quite aggressively. Something had sparked in him. It was a weird feeling of disgust. How he had once given into the First Order and now he constantly gave in to Poe. This had to stop and he was going to tell Poe right away. He put down the blaster with force and rushed down the halls of the Resistance base, determined to tell Poe exactly what he was thinking. He remembered Poe had to do paperwork to brief his latest successful mission. This meant he would be somewhere in a secluded, soundproof room. Good. Finn was looking forward to let Poe know that he would no longer take it and he wasn’t afraid to yell. Finn couldn’t wait to take control over the situation.

If the door did not open mechanically he would’ve thrown it open. It did make Finn’s entrance a lot less dramatic than he wanted.  
“Finn!” Poe looked up with a delighted smile, but it faded as soon as he saw Finn’s expression. He seemed to be burning with rage. Hunched over and his fists clenched. The door closed behind him and Finn was panting, as if he had been running.  
“We gotta talk.”  
“Sure,” Poe said as he stood up from chair and moved away from the desk. He strolled towards Finn. “Are you OK?” Finn didn’t break eye contact with Poe. He was going to show that he could damn well be dominant. As soon as Poe was close enough Finn grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him against the wall. Caught by surprise, Poe grabbed Finn’s hands, but Finn didn’t let go. “Finn, what the-“  
“Quiet,” Finn growled, their eyes still locked. “I’m in charge now.” Poe let go of Finn’s hands as he realized what Finn meant. His tensed body relaxed. He looked down at Finn’s hands on his jacket and then back up to Finn, pulling the smirk he knew would make Finn’s knees weak. Their eyes met again and Poe raised one eyebrow, keeping his head slightly to the side. He chuckled softly as he saw Finn trying to stay focused, but Poe could already see the ex-Stormtrooper was losing control. He grabbed Finn’s left wrist, holding it tightly as he bent forward towards Finn. Finn could now feel Poe’s breath mix with his own. His organized mind was starting to fall into chaos. How could this man do so little in general, while it did so much to him? Finn searched for words to fight back, but it was as if he had never learned how to speak. Poe’s other hand started working up from his thigh, to his side, then up his chest, gently stroking up his neck until he cupped Finn’s face. Both his thumbs started rubbing circles, like he usually did during the briefings. His right hand on his jawline and his left hand on Finn’s wrist. Finn swallowed and took a sharp breath in. He could feel his cock harden in his pants. How could that simple motion turn him on? How could he be so incredibly weak around Poe. Poe came in even closer, brushing his nose against Finn’s, while still rubbing circles.  
“No, you’re not,” Poe stated with a deep voice, almost but not yet a whisper.  
“I- I…” Finn tried to counter. He wanted to be in charge, right? That is why he came here. But Poe’s voice… His touch… His eyes… “I’m not,” he whispers back. Poe smirks with contentment. He slowly let go of Poe’s jacket, but Poe doesn’t allow the arm he’s rubbing gently to leave his body. Instead he guides it down to his pants and presses the hand against his own hardening cock. As in a reflex, Finn moved his fingers to rub against the fabric of Poe’s pants. A soft moan left Poe’s mouth, but he didn’t stop circling his thumbs on Finn’s jawline and wrist. Finn hesitated for a second, thinking about the First Order compared to Poe. Suddenly, it hit him. Poe would never use him. Poe didn't see him as a toy. The First Order, they'd seen him as a puppet, making him do whatever they'd want him to do without further thought. Poe cared about him, Finn knew. He had just forgotten. He bit his lips. He /had/ to obey the First Order, but he /wanted/ to obey Poe. There was no way he could compare the First Order to Poe. He could punch himself at how stupid he was.  
“Did I tell you to stop?” Finn is pulled out of his train of thoughts and noticed both he and Poe have stopped moving.  
“No,” he forced the word over his lips.  
“Then why did you?” Poe’s breath touches Finn’s lips.  
“I-“  
“Ssh.” Finn pressed his lips shut. “It’s alright, I can see something’s bothering you. Are you okay with this?” Poe let Finn’s hand that’s on his crotch go and brings it to Finn’s shoulder. Finn’s thrown back by this. The First Order never asked if he was okay with what they did. Heck, that’s the reason why he escaped the damned Order. Force, he escaped the Order with /Poe/. Poe is the one who gave Finn his name, he gave Finn his jacket, but most of all: he gave his trust. From the moment they had met and locked eyes they trusted each other with their lives. There was no way Poe could be compared to the First Order. Finn could no longer deny it. He wanted this. He wanted Poe. All of him. He wanted Poe to feel amazing and he was going to do everything in his might to please him.  
“I am now.”

“Kneel,” Poe ordered. Finn swallowed at the command. He wanted to obey. He wanted to get down on his knees for Poe. But he just couldn't.  
"Anyone could walk in" he quickly whispered, his cheeks red in embarrassment. Poe just raised his eyebrows at him.   
"Kneel down for me, Finn." Finn bit his lips and cursed himself as he felt himself lowering to the floor. Fuck. He knew this was a very bad idea, but the gentle yet stern tone in Poe's voice... He just couldn't disobey. Finn looked up at Poe and watched him questioningly. Poe just smiled at him and caressed his cheeks. "That's a good boy, Finn. Very good." Finn's cheeks burned red at the compliment and he couldn't help the soft moan leaving his mouth. Poe smirked at the sound and moved his hands up. He tangled his fingers into Finn's hair, pushing his head back with a lot of strength, giving Finn no other choice than to follow the movement. "You're going to suck me off real good, okay? If you're good, I'll reward you." Finn licked his lips and nodded desperately. He recently found out that he loved sucking Poe off, and he knew the reward would be something very good.   
"Please Poe... I'll be good. I promise."  
"I know, babe." Poe nodded once, a sign for Finn to start moving. The submissive boy moved forward and quickly unzipped Poe's pants. He wanted this so bad. He wanted to make Poe feel good. He wanted Poe to groan his name. He needed it.  
Finn swallowed as he pulled Poe's pants down. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and his erection stood up fiercely against his stomach. Finn licked his lips again and then slowly sucked the head into his mouth. He could taste the precome already, it filled his mouth with a salty taste and he moaned.   
"Come on, Finn. Go on." Poe groaned and thrusted his hips forward. Finn curled his fingers around the base of Poe's cock and sunk down onto him. Poe gasped and tangled his fingers in Finn's hair again, keeping him in place. "Fuck, your mouth..." He groaned out and Finn closed his eyes. Poe's voice was hoarse, desperate. It sent shivers down Finn’s spine.

Poe was just as desperate as Finn. They hadn’t been able to do this a lot lately, and now they just wanted to get off so badly. Poe tightened his grip on Finn's hair, keeping him in place, and he started thrusting into Finn's mouth. Finn tried to go with it as well as he could, hollowing his cheeks to create more friction for Poe.  
"Oh Force, Finn. You're doing so good. I've missed you like this. All desperate and needy for me. I'm gonna reward you so well. Good, good boy. Ohhh..." Poe choked out as he started thrusting into Finn's hot mouth faster and faster. He loved the way Finn just went with it. Loved how Finn let him do this to him. He knew Finn was very aroused as well, and he couldn’t wait to drag him to his bed, tie him up and give him the best fucking orgasm of his life. Finn looked up at him eagerly. Poe groaned and threw his head back. He was almost there. Normally he would be able to last longer... Fuck. Not now. He just wanted to come inside Finn's mouth. Wanted Finn to look at him lovingly as he’d swallow it. His hips stutter. Finn noticed this and groaned. "Oh, Finn, you're so pretty like this. I'm g-gonna... Oh... Fuck..." Poe choked out.

Just as Poe wanted to come in Finn’s mouth, gasping for air and groaning his name, they heard the sound of the hydraulic door opening. Their heads moved towards the intruder in shock, but the person who stood there was more shocked than the two of them together. Finn pulled back, leaving Poe’s hard, throbbing cock hanging in the air. The door closed behind the girl, but she didn’t seem to notice. All she could look at was the weird antenna coming out of Poe’s pants.  
“What-“ she stuttered as she pointed with a shaking hand to Poe’s dick. “What is that?”  
“Rey, oh Force, you are the last person to-“ Finn stumbled to his feet and tried to walk towards the paralyzed Jakku scavenger, but he was stopped by Poe’s hand on his shoulder. Finn looked back at Poe, who seemed rather confident even though the eyes of a young woman, who had never seen a naked guy before, were stuck on his dick. Poe walked towards Finn and rested his arm on Finn’s shoulder. His cock was still sticking out and Finn was amazed he wasn’t turned off by the intrusion. It took another ten seconds for Rey to pull her stare from Poe’s cock and she looked him straight in the eye, still waiting for an answer to her question. Her mouth was opened and her eyes were wide.  
“So,” Poe started as he bit down his bottom lip and gave Rey the same look he always gave Finn. The sly smirk, with one eyebrow raised. “You wanna touch it?”  
“What?!” Rey steps back a little as her gaze switches between Poe, Poe’s dick and Finn – who was rather clueless as to what to do with the situation, so he just stood there. “Wha- no!”  
“You sure?”  
“Force, no, Poe! What the-“ her arm reached back to the panel that controls the opening and closing of the door. She pressed the button and the door whooshed open behind her. The last time she looked inside the briefing room her gaze rested on Poe’s hard cock. She then hurried away and the door closed automatically again. Poe and Finn were still looking at where Rey just stood.  
“What… just happened?”  
“I don’t know.” Poe pulled his arm away from Finn’s shoulder. “But what I do know is that she’s gonna tell Jessika and honestly those two need to get it on already. Haven’t you seen the way they look at each other?”  
“I was kinda busy looking at you…” Poe’s glance turned to Finn and their eyes meet.  
“Oh, really?” A short silence fell between the two and Poe put back his cock into his pants.  
“What’s gonna happen with Rey?”  
“She’ll get over it.”  
“I won’t.” Finn groaned and sat down on a chair. "I knew this would happen. We've been so stupid... What-"   
"Finn. Hey,” Poe interrupted. He knew it was a bad idea, but if he didn’t do this now, Finn would be sulking for the rest of the day, and Poe didn't want that. So Poe took Finn's wrist tightly, rubbing a few circles with his thumb again. Finn’s head shot up to Poe’s hand on his wrist. Poe noticed a twitch in Finn’s pants and smirked at him. “Come with me.” Poe moved towards the exit with Finn silently following him. Finn’s eyes were still fixed on the thumb rubbing circles on his wrist. Poe guided Finn to his bedroom and on the way there he decided he was going to rub circles on a whole other body part of Finn. He chuckled. He was going to give Finn the best fucking orgasm of his life.


End file.
